The Unexpected Is Unexpected
by LuffyGirl
Summary: During there vacation Marco and Thatch have decided on something pretty big. A year later they've come home and a few days later they go to dinner to make there final decision (and to enjoy a little more vacation time) before they tell anyone. However, things change after the unexpected happens. (WILL BE REVISED AND WORKED ON EVENTUALLY) (ALL ONE PIECE STORIES ARE ON HIATUS!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Is Unexpected**

 **Chapter One**

 **SURPRISE! Didn't think you guys would see me again this soon, eh? O.k, it hasn't been** _ **that**_ **long but it's been a while since I've been on FanFiction. Since May 6** **th** **(except when I updated my profile) I kind of dropped off the face of this website ^^"**

 **First… I know I have pm's to answer and stories/updates to read. I've seen the e-mails and they've been off the wazoo since the beginning of June O3O**

 **Second… Since I've 'stopped writing' life has been crazy and things are definitely going to change now for mostly better and hopefully not worse.**

 **Third… Onto talking about this story!**

 **The title lives up to its name. If you guys want more please let me know and there will be more reasons as to why it lives up to its name. If not then… Good luck :)**

 **Also, this takes place a few days later after they come back from there vacation (more like a honeymoon kind of thing) which was a year long.**

 **After you're done reading PLEASE read the bottom A/N.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Summary:** During there vacation Marco and Thatch have decided on something pretty big. A year later they've come home and a few days later they go to dinner to make there final decision (and to enjoy a little more vacation time) before they tell anyone. However, things change after the unexpected happens.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

"I'm driving." Marco told Thatch.

"You're always driving, I wanna drive this time."

"I already have the keys so- hey! Where are you going?!"

Thatch ran out the door laughing leaving Marco to follow behind.

"I made it to the car first!"

"Ah, but you don't have the…" Marco trailed off when Thatch showed him the keys.

Said person was surprised and felt his pockets feeling his keys and took them out. So how…?

"I made a copy while you were asleep." Thatch told him.

"You little-"

"So I get to drive!"

Marco gave up. "Fine. I'm always driving anyway."

"Exactly."

The two got in the car, closed the door and put on there seatbelts.

"To the restaurant!" Thatch said as he started the car and played music.

"And this is why I drive."

"Hey."

 **XXXXX**

After what felt like an eternity they were just a few minutes from the restaurant when Thatch caught the red light.

"Stupid light." He mumbled as he stopped.

"You have to stop anyway, there's someone in front of you." Marco told him.

"I know but we could've been there already."

' _Again, this is why I do most of the driving.'_ Marco thought watching the light as it changed. "Look it's green go. And can you change this stupid song? I hear it enough on social media."

"Yes sir." Thatch said teasingly as he began driving once more. "And no. … Never gonna give-"

"Don't sing it!"

Thatch just laughed as Marco turned his head to look out the window.

 **CRASH!**

Silence.

Moments later Marco's vision slowly came to as did his hearing. He looked around having no idea what happened but quickly felt something wasn't right. His vision fully cleared and the first thing he saw was the window and red lights flashing. He also saw orange and yellow mixed with the red but couldn't make out what it was since it looked faint. Marco's hearing then cleared and the first thing he heard were sirens.

' _Sirens?'_

He then realized that the window was shattered and the car door was bent in. After looking around more he realized he was upside down and half the windshield was gone.

Then it hit him.

They got into an accident!

Once that was realized Marco looked to his right and his eyes widened.

"Thatch?"

Said person was unconscious and had cuts and bruises on his face. Marco noticed Thatch's scar re-opened.

"Thatch!"

Marco made to move but was held back by the seatbelt and hissed when he felt a very sharp pain in his whole right arm. He moved both arms to take off the belt but hissed again in pain as soon as he did. Marco looked at his arm. It was broken. Thinking quickly he used his good arm to unbuckle himself which wasn't very smart when he hit the roof that was now the floor with a hard thud. Marco didn't care at the moment and forced his way to Thatch who was still unconscious.

"Thatch? Thatch! Wake up!" Marco checked Thatch's breathing and sighed in relief when he still was.

Marco was suddenly pulled from behind and he immediately screamed and started kicking which was painful.

"Let go of me! Thatch! Thatch, wake up!"

After what felt like forever Marco was completely pulled out of the car but was still screaming and fighting back to get to Thatch.

"Marco, calm down! The other officers are getting your brother now!" One of the cops, who Marco, if he wasn't out of it, could've sworn was Smoker, said as they still forced him away from the car.

Marco suddenly stopped and realized just how bad the accident was. The other car seemed to hit where he was sitting and was hit hard enough that both cars somehow got stuck to each other and rolled both landing upside down on the other side of the street on the sidewalk. He also realized that both cars were partially on fire. Marco heard one of the officers say something over there radio but couldn't make out what. Whatever it was… It didn't matter.

 **BOOM!**

"THA~~~TCH!"

* * *

So~… What do you guys think?

I actually unintentionally put two memes in this story, lol. One is pretty obvious and the other one… Not so much I suppose :) Also, there are actually some meaning to certain scenes here which I doubt anyone will figure out unless I say something :P If you guys want to know I'll mention them if another chapter is wanted.

If you guys do want more I cannot promise constant updates cuz of life, work and other things (not going in detail like I used to) But like I said, if you guys want more it'll live up to the title name ;)

 **Thatch: "You come back to publish this?! It's so depressing and you killed me off!" *Sulks in corner***

 **Me: "It's not that depressing and I did not say anything about killing you off."**

" **You didn't not say it."**

" **I shouldn't have to state the obvious." *Smirks***

 ***Thatch looks at me* "You're just messing with me now aren't you?"**

" **Maybe."**

Review, please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected Is Unexpected**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Hello~! I am here with my final story update and what seems to be the dreaded update chapter two curse :'D If you read my other stories you'd know why. O.k, it's not a curse but there seems to be something going on with the number (second chapter) in my stories.**

 **I hope this chapter is good and I'd like to thank StarPurpleandBlue for helping me with small details ^-^**

 **There's more I'd like to say but I'll meet you guys at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy! ^-^**

 **Summary:** During there vacation Marco and Thatch have decided on something pretty big. A year later they've come home and a few days later they go to dinner to make there final decision (and to enjoy a little more vacation time) before they tell anyone. However, things change after the unexpected happens.

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda~! :D

* * *

 _Marco suddenly stopped and realized just how bad the accident was. The other car seemed to hit where he was sitting and was hit hard enough that both cars somehow got stuck to each other and rolled both landing upside down on the other side of the street on the sidewalk. He also realized that both cars were partially on fire. Marco heard one of the officers say something over there radio but couldn't make out what. Whatever it was… It didn't matter._

 _BOOM!_

" _THA~~~TCH!"_

Marco gasped as his eyes snapped open but then closed them due to the brightness.

"…co. …hear me?"

Marco opened his eyes slowly this time. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling and a nurse looking down at him.

"Marco."

Said person focused his eyes on the nurse who put a small flashlight in front of him making him wince and close his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I need you to open your eyes and follow the light where I move it to."

Marco slowly opened his eyes again and did so.

After a few seconds the nurse pulled away allowing Marco to look around.

"…ber what happened? … … Marco."

Said person looked at the nurse again with a blank expression.

"Do you remember what happened?" The nurse asked again.

"…" Marco blinked. "… I was in an accident?" He half asked.

"Yes. Do you remember what kind?"

Marco looked back at the ceiling. "…"

 _The other car seemed to hit where he was sitting and was hit hard enough that both cars somehow got stuck to each other and rolled both landing upside down on the other side of the street on the sidewalk._

"… A car accident?" Marco asked looking back at the nurse who nodded.

"Does anything hurt? Can you move anything?"

 _He also realized that both cars were partially on fire._

"Both cars were on fire."

The nurse didn't ask that but she remained patient and listened.

"The cops were there."

 _BOOM!_

" _THA~~~TCH!"_

Marco gasped as his eyes snapped open again. He didn't even realize he closed them. Marco then looked at the nurse with a slight glare.

"Where's Thatch?"

"…"

"Tell me he's here. Tell me he's o.k. Tell me he's…"

"Nurse, Al…" The main doctor began but stopped when he saw Marco awake. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Where's Thatch?"

"… Nurse, Alicia I'm sure Marco's family would love to know he's awake."

"Yes, Doctor." With that being said, the nurse left.

"My family is here?"

"Of course. They all decided to stay in the lounge until you woke up."

"How long was I out?"

"A week."

Marco's eyes widened. "A… week?" Oyaji and everyone else stayed in the lounge for a week?

"You have a good family, Marco. Now…" The doctor took out a folder and looked through it. "Your right arm is still broken but it's better than it was before. Both of your legs were sprained, your upper shoulders and neck were bruised and you had glass on your face and head."

Well that explained the headache that kept coming and going.

"… Where's Thatch?"

The doctor looked at Marco as if debating whether to tell him or not.

"He's in the ICU. Intensive Care Unit. He's alive but hasn't woken up yet. His left arm is still broken, his scar was reopened but we re-stitched it and is now healing quicker than we expected. He also had glass on his face and…"

Marco was relieved to hear that Thatch was alive but worried about what the doctor was telling him and grew more worried when he stopped.

"And?" Marco said wanting to know but at the same time didn't.

"The cops told me seconds after they got your brother out-"

"He's my boyfriend." Marco corrected.

"The cops told me seconds after they got your boyfriend out the car it exploded as did the other one. The impact of the explosion caused temporary paralysis to his back and when he hit the ground it caused a major concussion to his head. He also has second degree burns."

Marco couldn't help but wonder…

"What happened to other person in the car and everyone else?"

"They are alright as well but are still recovering in another hospital."

"Another hospital?"

"You guys collided at the border of the two towns."

"Oh. … Will Thatch be o.k?"

"He'll be fine as long as he stays resting even after he wakes up. You also have to stay resting. I have to go now before half your family fills up the room."

"Wait."

The doctor stopped at the door.

"What's your name?"

The doctor turned a little. "Law. Trafalgar Law."

The name sounded familiar to Marco but his head hurt as he tried to remember. "Thank you."

Law smiled as he left the room.

* * *

I'm pretty sure I know what's coming so I'll just keep a safe distance behind this lone tree *Manages to hide behind a skinny tree* XD

This story is not going to be that long. It might not even reach ten chapters and this is a story that cannot be dropped cuz of what happens and whatnot. It's also a story that'll start a new chapter of my MarcoxThatch series (guys if you're just getting into my stories now you should really read the other ones a huge majority of them are connected even one-shots) and the world I basically created to go with it. There are still more things I have to cover (both past and present and maybe in-between) which I'm not going to say what they are just in case. For the record, I planned all this months ahead and when I say months I mean since like the end of April all throughout May and June. Just saying cuz there's something else that's gonna happen and I don't want you guys to think I took it from the manga or something :P

I have chapter three done already but every time I read it I feel like I'm missing something. Is there another detail you'd like to read to relating what happened? Did I not cover something relating to what happened? Something? Anything? What do you guys think of the chapter? Are you looking forward to more? I know I am cuz I already know what's planned ;)

Also, notice how this is the only multi-chapter story that doesn't have a title name for each chapter but honestly I can't think of anything without giving something away. But it also bothers me a lot cuz I ALWAYS name my chapters cuz for some reason I don't like it when they just say 'Chapter One', Chapter Two', etc... It just annoys me and turns me off :P (I still read of course but it still bothers) Hopefully as the story goes on I can think of something since nothing won't be much of a secret by then.

With all that being said I AM NOT PROMISING CONSTANT UPDATES. I am LEAVING ON SEPTEMBER 5th and after this A/N is over I WILL OFFICIALLY BE ON HIATUS AND I WILL PUT IT ON MY PROFILE SAYING SO. If you happen to see me on here it's probably for a review or a pm or favoring a story or just… whatever, lol. I won't have a normal computer (sadly, I don't have a laptop) to update/publish anything therefore that is the reason for the hiatus. I don't know how long it'll be though. It could be a few weeks, months, maybe even a year. We'll see.

THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR READING/REVIEWING/FAVORING/FOLLOWING/STALKING MY STORIES! ^-^/~

And then there are the ones who review practically everything, you guys know who you are *GIVES YOU GUYS A TRUCK LOAD OF COOKIES*

 **Thatch: "PARTY TI~ME!" *Brings out snacks and drinks that are somehow already finished***

 **Ace: "Let's play Pin the Tail on The Phoenix!"**

 **Marco: "What?!" *Sees Ace and Haruta chasing after him and starts running***

 ***Izou comes from nowhere and grabs him* "I got him!"**

" **Oi, let me go!"**

 ***Meanwhile Thatch is just watching and laughing like crazy***

 ***Whitebeard also laughs* "Silly children."**

 ***That day a loud scream was heard throughout the oceans, Ace, Haruta and Izou were thrown overboard, Thatch's hair was set on fire and a pained Phoenix wasn't able to sit (or lay on his back) for a week***

Yup, that's how I'm finishing the Mini Stories, lol. For now :3 Once again, Thank You All Very Much for staying with me throughout my stories and for the (non) final time…

Review, please! ^-^/~


End file.
